The present disclosure relates to techniques of performing correction by adding a predetermined correction value to an input value of one of a plurality of components for representing a color with a predetermined color space.
The video display device shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-224860 includes a specific hue correction circuit which adds a correction value to an input hue value and outputs an output hue value. As shown in FIG. 5(b) of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-224860, the correction value to be added is represented by a graph, in which the vertical axis represents the correction value, and the horizontal axis represents the input hue value. While the added correction value is 0 where the input hue value is out of a predetermined correction target range, and shifts in a trapezoidal shape where the input hue value falls within the correction target range.